


Black Scarf

by ifucked_thatburrito



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Light Bondage, M/M, Smut, VERY light bondage, slight blood kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8484364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifucked_thatburrito/pseuds/ifucked_thatburrito
Summary: Martel wants Val to tie him up. Things get spivey ofc





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sebesun](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sebesun).



> Val belongs to the wonderful sebesun on tumblr :)

Val stared at the black scarf presented to him in elegant, sharp nailed hands. The fabric was exquisite, blacker than any material he had seen before. The garment draped heavily across Martel's long fingers, and he reached out to caress the dark cloth. It was soft too. Silky and exquisite, but seemed to have an air that told him that it was old, older than he could imagine. Much like its owner, really. 

"What's this?" he asked softly as he let the scarf brush gingerly over his rougher fingers.

"This scarf was made in my home land, before the Conjunction of The Spheres." The vampire's silky voice curled around his ears, enveloping him, and sending a flash of white heat down his spine, "and it is very important to me..." he confessed softly.

The witcher nodded, and Martel watched as Val stroked the soft fabric. 

"It's beautiful." he muttered, lost in the feel of the scarf.

That brought a small smile to his lovers face, his intense grey eyes locked with his own light gold ones, "Much like someone I know..." 

Val felt the blood rushing to his face at the complement, and shushed the handsome vampire in front of him. Biting his lip lightly, the witcher asked "Why are you showing me this..?" 

This is when Martel's face changed from loving to predatory, his eyes darkening, and his pink tongue darting out to wet his lips. "I have a little request for you, duck..."

The vampire stepped forwards, crowding his lover against the wall, lacing their fingers together over the fabric before he laid a light kiss on Val's jaw, trailing upwards to his ear. 

"I want you to tie me to the bed. And I want you to ride me." he whispered, voice low and smooth, before sliding his free hand down the back of his tight trousers, and gave his left arse cheek a squeeze, earning a small gasp from the other man, "Nothing between us. Just me in you, that's all..."

Val bit his lip, steeling himself against a moan, and nodded, licking his lips in anticipation.

Martel's sharp-toothed smile was brief before he crushed their lips together and the red head did not hesitate in reciprocating, wrapping his free arm around his beloved's neck, pulling him closer. The fresh scent of pine and something that was uniquely Martel took over his senses.

The kiss was messy, a jumble of lips and tongue and teeth as Martel pulled the witcher from the wall, and stumbled towards the bed,  
with Val undoing and sliding his lovers woollen coat over his shoulders, revealing the loose black tunic that hung from his lithe figure.

The vampire moved to unlace his lovers white undershirt, and broke the intense kiss to admire the sun-kissed expanse of Val's torso, before leaning down and licking a slow stripe from his sternum to the hollow of his throat, sucking on the tanned skin and leaving a dark bruise in its wake, eliciting a soft moan from the other. 

"I should have pegged you for a kinky one the first time..." he murmured, earning a small chuckle from his lover, winding his legs around Martel's slim waist after he removed his boots and the tight trousers clinging to his toned legs. 

"Damn right." he chuckled lowly as he pulled off his own clothes, and followed Val further onto the bed, slotting their hips together and gave an experimental thrust against him which, combined with the blissful skin on skin contact drew a breathy grunt from both of them.

Martel sighed wistfully as he nuzzled into the crook of his love's neck, laying a series of biting kisses down his taut throat, "so beautiful.." he muttered against the reddening skin, as he continued down the lightly freckled chest, leaving a red trail of bites quickly soothed by small licks.

Val groaned quietly, pressing his pelvis upwards into Martel's chest, "I thought you wanted to be tied up, Marty..."

The vampire looked up from the witcher's sun-kissed stomach, running his slim fingers through the red hair that lightly covered his chest. "Patience is a virtue." he smirked, and continued down until he was hovering over his cock, enticing and with a confidence that showed just how experienced this one was in this field. 

Martel let hot breath ghost over the hardening flesh as he stroked the witcher's toned stomach, before he stilled his hands at the younger man's hips, holding them in place as he ran his nose affectionately along the length of his cock, inhaling the musky scent of his arousal. He heard a plaintive 'please' come from the man above him as he tried to achieve some blissful friction, but alas, Martel was a man of cruelty. He lavished the witcher's inner thighs ('I love your thighs...' he'd whisper reverently) with kisses and careful bites, and sucked purple bruises into the softer skin, pointedly ignoring the younger man's arousal, always inching closer and closer but never touching.

Val blushed furiously, but let out a huff of disapproval at his lovers teasing, "Please, Marty..." he whined breathily, sliding calloused fingers into Martel's black hair, and gripped the short locks, encouraging him.

To Val's utter relief, the vampire smirked and turned his attention from his legs and pelvis to his now throbbing prick. Wetting his lips quickly, he ran them along from root to tip and back again, placing sucking kisses along the thick veins before taking the engorged head between his lips, making sure to cover his sharp teeth, and slowly sliding his mouth down the thick length, his nose buried in his pelvis and he swallowed around the hardness in his throat. As Val let out a shaky moan, Martel took a sudden hard pull upwards, wrenching a surprised yelp from his lover. 

Val blushed furiously at the noise, biting his lip until Martel's finger joined in, suitably oiled and pressing against his hole, where he let out a throaty moan, and gripped Martel's hair tightly and thrust upwards, mewling as his lover lapped at the thick head. All until the vampire suddenly removed his finger from his opening and released his cock with an obscene wet pop.

Val made a noise of disapproval, sitting up from his sprawled out position and stared at his boyfriend, lips swollen red with use, with a look of dismay, "Wha-?"

Martel surged up to cut him off with a sloppy kiss and rolling them over so Val was straddling the vampires thighs, "You were going to tie me up and ride me, remember?" the older man growled in his ear, squeezing the witcher's arse cheeks with both hands. 

Val bit his lip enticingly, picking up the black scarf that was left on the white sheets, and wrapped it around both of his boyfriend's wrists so it was also wrapped around the bed post. Martel tested the bonds quickly before looking up at Val, who was now above him, through his long dark lashes. 

A shock went straight through to Val's groin when he returned the almost predatory gaze, before searching for the oil,

"Top drawer." 

Immediately, Val uncorked the vial and poured some oil onto his fingers, before reaching behind himself and sliding the first finger in.

Martel stared at sight before him, his untouched cock bobbing with his pulse, and he watched as Val tilted his head back, moaning obscenely as he added fingers and massaged the sweet spot just inside. 

Martel smiled approvingly, and hummed as the red-headed witcher leant forwards and caught his lips in a desperate and wet kiss that was all tongue, lips and saliva.

"Oh I want you." the younger man groaned against his mouth, face red as beet as he removed his fingers and oiled the vampires cock. "I want.." 

He pulled his lips away, his whole lower body throbbing with want as he lifted himself up to position himself about Martel's leaking prick, and slid down slowly on shaky thighs. The room was tense and no sounds aside from breathing came from the two men until Val was seated fully on Martel's arousal.

"Oh fuck.." 

Val has both hands on either of the vampires shoulders, letting himself adjust to the stretch before letting out a huff of breath as he rose up and fell back down again, whimpering at the sensation of being full again. When he repeated the action, a stuttered moan left his lips before he sped up, arching his back with each thrust releasing a loud 'ah' into the small room. 

Martel strained on his bonds, panting and moaning as Val rode him like they were dying, each sound escaping him sending an electric shock straight to his balls as he thrust upwards to meet him.

"I love the fucking sounds you make." He said in between breaths,  
"So gorgeous and sexy, my duck." 

Val grabbed Martel's face as he bounced on his cock, crushing their lips together, with Martel sliding his tongue into Val's plump mouth in a parody of what they were doing.

The vampire could tell that Val was close when his rhythm began to falter and their intense kiss broke, turning to simply breathing each other in, foreheads connected. 

The witcher stuttered over his lovers name, and threw his head back as he slammed down once, twice, before he came in between them, mewling incoherent babble to the ceiling, and slumped forwards onto his boyfriends chest with his cock still inside him.

Martel moaned loudly as Val tensed around him, his body shaking with the aftershocks. 

"Come on Marty.." his lover sighed into his ear, nibbling at his lobe, hands wandering over his chest, and playing with the bars that go through this nipples as he shakily swayed his hips back and forth,

The vampire thrust upwards into his boyfriend, breathing compliments into Val's ear before they desolved into airy moans. He tensed suddenly as he bit hard into the witchers shoulder, spilling deep inside.

Val hissed in pain, pinching Martel's side, as the older man let go on his shoulder, blood smudged on his lower lip. "You have got to stop that." he laughed

Martel looked at him apologetically, kissing the bloody bite mark. "I'm sorry, duck." 

The witcher laughed, untying his love's hands, kissing his wrists. "It's okay, I've had worse."

Martel smiled, wrapping his newly freed arms around the tanned body above him, and admired the lightly freckled face "Love you."

"Love you too, even though you do bite me."


End file.
